


Pick-me-up

by Shockcakes



Series: Canalave's Secret Archives [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Licking, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: After another in a long line of botched dates, Moon finds herself relying on a more...antiquated means of stress relief





	Pick-me-up

“I’m home…” Moon groaned as stumbled into her room.

Her starter Pokemon perked up, eagerly rushing to greet her with a bone-crushing hug. “Oh…Hey, Charr…!” Moon strained a bit as her Incineroar once again forgot the difference in size between them. She’ll never stop being amazed by the fact that her giant wrestler cat was still essentially…a _cat_. And a cuddly one at that.

He purred when Moon scratched his neck. “At least _someone_ missed me.” Ignoring the possible threat of having her spine broken, she adored her Pokemon’s affections. His fur was always warm and inviting. After the night she had, that was exactly what Moon needed. As Charr released her from his bone breaking grip, she didn’t yet remove her face from the Pokemon’s fluffy chest.

Charr noticed her grumbling. Normally, his trainer was upbeat and giggly, often rivaling his own excessive affections. He growled inquisitively, his burly arms effortlessly holding her by her underarms like a child.

She sighed sadly as she looked at Charr’s concerned gaze. “Another bad date,” she disappointedly confided. As Charr set her back down on her feet, she strolled over to her bed as she flicked off her shoes and hat. Charr dutifully sat at her bedside as she plopped onto her mattress. “That’s the third one this month. Guy didn’t even bother to show up. I’m starting to think this whole dating thing isn’t for me.”

Charr leaned against her leg as he stared at her. With a little smile, she tenderly patted his head. “It’s weird. I keep driving off guys and yet Pokemon practically flock to me.” Moon felt him nuzzle closer.

The trainer sighed, her tone coated in frustration. Only thoughts of her dating issues ran through her mind. The feeling stung, leaving a lingering bitterness in the pit of her stomach. Moon really was hoping that last date would’ve amounted to _something_. She had dealt with a dry spell for months at that point. Her legs fidgeted somewhat as she pondered what could’ve been.

It was a nice-looking guy too. One of those ace trainers she’d seen numerous times during her island challenge. He seemed to express… _interest_ in her when they talked. Moon could’ve sworn she saw him staring at her butt a few times. She didn’t mind, in fact, she ended up doing the same to him. Having a tall, lean trainer like that would’ve made her night if she was being truthful with herself.

How unfortunate that the exact opposite was happening right now.

“Do I come off as intimidating?” Moon asked herself. She had been Alola’s champion for quite some time already, gaining challengers from across the region and beyond. She mingled and battled with other well-known trainers, even former champions if her time spent around the Battle Tree were indicative of anything. She wondered if that blonde from Sinnoh had any dating issues, or the gambler from Unova.

Moon wracked her brain grasping at whatever conclusion she found probable. “Am I unappealing? Is my personality bad?” Her eye fell on poor Charr, seemingly unsure of what he could do to help his adored trainer. The poor feline hated feeling useless, Moon knew that much. She affectionately rubbed his face. “You love me, don’t you?”

Charr immediately responded with an affirmative growl, causing Moon to giggle. That earned him a tender hug. “Yeah, I love you too, you big goof.” She sighed sweetly. While her spirits lifted from the attention her starter was eager to give, she still felt the desire for this night to just be over the minute she closed her eyes. “Alright, boy. Time for bed.”

After making her preparations to settle in for the night, Moon took to her bed. With a flick of her bedside lamp, she closed her eyes and waited to be lulled to sleep.

Her conscious mind drifted, counting down the seconds until she could put this dreadful night behind her.

She’d be remiss if she didn’t admit that she hoped whoever that ace trainer was that stood her up was having an equally horrid night. He damn well had to be, given what he missed out on. Moon knew her form was worthy enough to turn heads; growing out of the slender form she held as a teenager and into the curvy, voluptuous body that women yearned for. Her breasts, while not as endowed as others, still held a natural bounce to them. In the end, the true centerpiece of her beyond praiseworthy figure was her glorious _ass_. Moon prided herself in her shapely legs accentuating her sizable hips and rear. So much that she would often tease her long-time friend, Sun, about it. There was a confident sashay in her strut that came so naturally to her, one that was reinforced after growing into her champion status. She was a _package_ and she knew it.

Whoever that nobody was, he missed out on the night of his life. The raw unmitigated _sex_ that he could’ve experienced with her. Moon could just imagine it; drunkenly stumbling through the door, lips locked in a heated kiss as they meandered to the closest couch or bed they could find. Haphazardly tossing away each other’s clothes while their hands ventured over their respective bodies. She might’ve even let him fondle her ass if he played his cards right. He would’ve had the privilege of bedding her, their bodies all but crawling all over each other in a steamingly hot union.

She would have…

She…

_Mmhhn…Fuck._

-wouldn’t be at home, alone with her fingers at her unattended pussy.

It was disheartening, left waiting for hours before finally accepting that she’d been properly stood up. The Alolan Champion was left humiliated _and_ unsatisfied. She wondered if she could’ve gotten Sun to make up for that. She was always good at “convincing” him to be a wonderful rebound guy whenever a date went south and she was left frustrated. Still, she could hardly be bothered this time around.

“ _Hff…hhnn._ ”

Breathy, silent moans broke through her throat. From under the covers, her digits were fast at work, salvaging for what her absent date could not. It wasn’t what she had in mind but it was better than nothing at the very least. Index and middle finger worked her lower lips, desperately working towards the shameful satisfaction she craved. She tried not to think of how pathetic she must have looked.

“Come on…come on.”

Her panties were thusly getting soaked, Moon was certain. She was starting to regret not attempting to get to Sun. His place was a Charizard Glide away and even though his perpetual “Straight Man” routine didn’t show it, Moon knew her ass could easily win him over.

From the haze she worked herself into, Moon’s eye slowly opened when she felt a presence looming over her.

“ _Incin…_?”

Moon yelped in surprise when she heard Charr’s familiar growl spurred his trainer from her internal turmoil.

“Oh…! Did I wake you, boy?” To her shame, she removed her hand from her arousal. At least he couldn’t judge her for it…Could he? Sex was definitely a base instinct of Pokemon but what about domesticated breeds?

In his traditional cat-like fashion, Charr sat at the edge in front of the bed, his yellow eyes piercing the darkness and focusing solely on his trainer. Moon detected the concern in his gaze.

“It’s ok, buddy,” she held out her hand to him, “I’m fine, you can just go to-“

There was a myriad of events Moon could have expected to happen after unknowingly holding up the hand she had been _using_. To her surprise, Charr had _licked_ her fingers out of curiosity. She briefly felt his coarse tongue along her index and middle fingers, inciting a confused glance from her. Moon couldn’t place why but the manner in which Charr licked his lips afterward was _way_ hotter than it should have been.

Did she really just think her giant wrestler cat was hot?

As Moon shrugged off her sudden intrusive thoughts, Charr soon crawled on top of her bed in an expectedly cat-like fashion. There was a somewhat chastising glare in her eyes. Ever since he was a Litten, he always needed to be told that he wasn’t allowed on the bed. They both knew he was fully capable of comprehending the rule but he seemingly just never wanted to adhere to it.

Charr had unexpectedly removed the bed cover off of his trainer. “Charr?” Moon stared at him in confusion, now partially naked save for her loose shirt and partially wet panties. “What? What is it?”

Her answer came in the form of Charr’s muzzle closing in towards her nethers. For a solid minute, Moon was left completely blindsided, unable to at all deduce what he was up to this time. Her inquiries came to an end when she felt the same tongue that had licked her finger.

This time, at her crotch.

A sound halfway between a yelp and a groan breezed from her throat. Moon’s entire body stiffened from the sudden euphoria. Entirely out of nowhere, for a mere fraction of a second, she felt her heat stir wildly from contact.

She felt him again, experimentally lapping her once more. “Ch-Charr?” The Incineroar purred quietly, a stark contrast from his kind’s usual bombastic and showy nature. His tongue was warm against her lower lips, further adding to her inner heat. Moon’s inhibitions lessened by the second. After being left out to dry that night, it was difficult not to take any pleasure she could find.

Charr continued to lick her. To _taste_ her. Her hands fell on his furry head, as though she wished to push the larger cat off and yet, she simply couldn’t bring herself to put a stop to it. There were voices in the back of her mind, chastising her for stooping this low.

_You sick fuck…_

_Aren’t there unspoken laws against this??_

_Just go screw Sun like a normal person!_

Moon didn’t bother to wipe the drool that simpered down the corner of her mouth. She had a nasty habit of doing so when her partner was doing exceptionally well.

Eventually, Moon felt his tongue slip past her walls, leaving her with little choice but to cry out in utter ecstasy. Charr had absolutely _no business_ whatsoever being this good with his tongue. Flopping back onto her bed, Moon’s miniature orgasm faded once her partner removed his tongue from her.

“Oh dear Arceus…” She panted near breathlessly. “Well, I just got ate out by my Incineroar…” Her disbelief extended even further to the fact that she was actually craving for _more_.

Little did she know, Charr was ready to oblige.

The larger Pokemon hovered above his trainer. Moon’s eyes widened somewhat as she felt something poke at her glistening sex. She glanced down, meeting what was none other than Charr’s standing erection, seemingly rearing to go at a moment’s notice.

_Holy fucking shit, that’s a penis._

Their gazes met briefly, the Heel Pokemon looking at her inquisitively. He purred, speaking to her as though he was asking for her permission. Her heart warmed from the fact that he cared enough to ask if she was willing to go further.

Maybe…this was what she needed?

_Won’t know until I try, I suppose._

Charr eased himself closer to her. Moon could feel his member flop against her opening, eager to press further. “Keep going, Charr, you’re doing fine.”

It went without saying that Moon trusted her Pokemon. Despite his kind’s rowdy nature, she knew he was still the same Litten that would mewl and cling to her leg like the big softie he was. Moon was sure that he would take the difference in size in mind and be gentle handling her-

“ _FUCK!!_ ”

Unfortunately, not quite.

Moon effectively had the air knocked out of her lungs taking the brunt of Incineroar girth to her crotch. The initial thrust hadn’t injured her as much as it startled her. Was that naturally how other Incineroar go at it? The entire length in one go? Good on them.

Charr stopped immediately, yelping in concern for his trainer. Her shout had been louder than the wet slap that came from their hips meeting.

“It’s ok! I’m fine!” The stiff grimace on her face did little to reassure him. Once she had recovered from the initial thrust, Moon placed a soothing hand on his face. “Just…a little slower, bud.”

With an embarrassed grunt, Charr heeded her advice, earning a more soothing groan from his trainer. He began with a clumsy but gentle rhythm, trying his best not to overwhelm her. Judging by the way her hands clung to his back and her legs locked together as Charr bounced, he had been doing a good job so far.

“ _Mmm…_ Yeah, that’s it…”

Moon’s cheeks flushed red. Her tongue lolled from her mouth, her body ironically shivering as she felt the purest heat surge through her loins. Charr was hitting all of her good spots. He huffed, pouring everything he could into each thrust. Moon couldn’t stop herself from pumping own hips upward to meet him halfway.

Time halted to a standstill. Any thoughts of the sheer debauchery of her current situation had been lost to her. Had she been missing out on something amazing this entire time?

Charr’s thrusts grew more intense. He grew closer and closer, squeezing her as gently as he could. With a coo, Moon’s back arched as she felt every muscle in her body burn. Charr’s pleasured grunts all but harmonized with her euphoric cries. The intense pounding leaving a strong heated mark in her loins with each pump.

Moon bit her lip, sensing her second orgasm fast approaching. “Ahh…aah!” She keened with feeling. Charr buckled on top of her, barreling towards his own climax alongside her.

Everything faded to white.

\--

“You _what_?”

Moon couldn’t sleep.

The toasty warmth of her beloved Charr, now snoring away collapsed on top of his trainer, provided more than her blanket sure did. Her mind was abuzz, replaying nothing but highlight reels of her past deed; the wetness, the heat, the pure _fucking_. Even now, the proof was still leaving a tingle in her lower lips.

Naturally, she did the only sensible thing to do whenever sleep had escaped her:

Bother Sun.

“I fucked my Incineroar.”

 “… _Why_?!”

“I dunno. He seemed down with it, I guess.”

She heard Sun sigh audibly from the other side of the phone, the disgruntled grogginess in his voice suggesting that he wasn’t keen on being woken up at around 2 in the morning.

“Ok,” she could already tell that he was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, “can I at least ask what drove you to tell _me_ about it?”

“Because I know you _love_ hearing about my sex life.”

“In what universe?!”

She giggled to herself.

Moon couldn’t be more thankful for the well-deserved stress relief. Her mullings over her dating troubles melted away, at least for the moment. A hurdle for later, the champion decided, but for now, she raised the question:

_How would my other Pokemon be?_

“Dude, we should totally fuck our Pokemon.”

Beat.

“…Aaaaand, just like that, I’m hanging up now.”

“Hold on, hold on lemme finish! I mean Pokemon, they just…they _fuck_!”

“Yes, thank you for the biology lesson, Professor Elm. I think I know how breeding works.”

Moon scoffed. “You know what I mean! They fuck too! They _like_ to fuck – dear Arceus they like to **_fuck_** – and they’re totally down for it if you are!”

She lightly scratched the top of his head, inciting a thankful purr from the sleeping Incineroar. Not in her mind would she have come to the conclusion that her giant cuddly fuzzball would’ve made for an amazing rebound.

“Moon.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re nuts.”

She smirked to herself. “Maybe, except I’m not. Also, I’m right and you’re being a stick in the mud.”

“I’m going to sleep now.”

“You’re totally gonna have dreams about it!”

She heard an audible groan as the phone finally clicked off. Moon chuckled to herself, victorious. As she nestled back into her pillow, her treasured starter comfortably settled on top of her, Moon finally began to feel sleep’s welcoming embrace. As she drifted off, she pondered what her next plan will be after her stunning revelation.

…And how she’ll inevitably rope Sun in along for the ride.


End file.
